drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Seal Weapons
The Seal Weapons are powerful weapons of legend, said to be able to destory the gods. They were created by a master blacksmith who hated how the gods treated the humans, so he crafted five powerful weapons with the power of the goddess seal withen them. These are refered to as legendary weapons in game, and the player must find the first two in order to continue on the story. "A master blacksmith, embittered by the gods' maltreatment of the world, vowed to forge a weapon with which to destroy them. The power of the seal negates the power of the gods, and the seal derives its power from the goddess, so the blacksmith sealed the power of the goddess into his creation."- Seal weapon history, lvl 1-2 Weapon Appearance Each weapon has it's own unique and strange appearance, but they all share two things in common: They all have an ethereal blue glow, and require alot of experience to level up. Seal Weapons There are five seal weapons. Seal Knife-''' Unlike the name implies, this is not a knife, but a sword. It is one of the first seal weapons you find. Its magic allows Nowe to send out swirling balls of lightning around him. "The goddess lived for her love, she gave her body for the sake of her beloved, she was a fiery goddess. Sealed inside was the fire, the spirit of life that nurtures the red earth." - ''Seal Knife history '''Seal Blade-' The seal blade is a longsword and much more powerful then the seal knife. It's design is similar to Nowe's long sword. It was the fourth seal weapon you are able to obtain, though you have to buy it at a shop. It's magic allows Nowe to send red rings around himself, damaging nearby enemies. ''"She was a goddess whose heart concealed a forbidden love. She was a pure goddess. Sealed inside was Life" ''- Seal Blade history '''Seal Staff- The Seal Staff was one of the first seal weapons you attained, along with the seal knife. You obtain it during the story. Unlike the other seal weapons, along with the blue glow, it also has a pink glow on the end. It's magic allows Manah to bring sharp chunks of ice down onto her enemies. "She was a goddess who lived for her depraved love, and was fated to die for it. She was a noble goddes. Sealed inside was Water, the power to make life." - ''Seal Staff history' 'Seal Spear- '''The seal spear is the third seal weapon you obtain, after you beat the game the first time. It's design is rather large compared to other spears. It's magic allows Eris to fire needle like projectiles that can bounce off walls. ''"The goddess was a noble knight, determined to carry out her mission. She was a noble goddess. Sealed inside was Light, the power to illuminate." ''- Seal Spear history '''Seal Axe-' The final Seal weapon you can obtain, after you beat the game the second time. It is a strong weapon wielded by Urick. It's magic allows Urick to fire black waves through the ground. "She was a legendary goddess who held the seeds within her body and saved mankind from ruin. Sealed inside was time, the conquerer of space and all dimensions." - Seal Axe history The Fake Seal Weapon Also in Drakengard 2, you are able to find the fake seal blade before the real one. It is significantly weaker, only has two combos, and is gold in color instead of blue. It's creator was a blacksmith in training, who had heard about the seal weapons, and wanted to get rich quick. Thus, he created the fake weapon in hopes of passing it off as genuine. Some say it was stolen from him after he was killed by a thief. Extra Each of the Seal weapons mentions something of the seals in Drakengard 2: fire, water, light, life, and time. Ironically though, Urick is the guardian of Shining Life, but his seal weapon is aligned with Time isntead. Connection to the Goddess It has been rumored that the seal weapons are connected to each goddess. There is indeed strong evidence to prove this: - The seal knife talks of a fiery goddess who gave her body for her beloved. Angelus, a fiery dragon, gave her body to become the seal in order to save Cain, her pact partner. However, this may also refer to Furiae, who killed herself in order to prevent her brother from seeing what she had become. - The Seal spear talks of the goddess being a noble knight, which Eris happens to be. This is her seal weapon as well. - There are other references to the other seal weapons, one or two including Furiae of course, but whether all of these are true or merely fan speculation is unknown, as neither Cavia nor Square Enix has never given an explanation. Category:Weapons Category:Seal Weapons Category:Lore